te amare- esperando
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Aioria ha decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Marin, pero no sabe como... tal vez una cancion ayude?...como lo tomara Marin?...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de MASAMI KURUMADA, y las canciones usadas tampoco me pertenecen…**

**TE AMARE-ESPERANDO**

1

¨Un poema o una canción le encantara¨ había dicho el bicho…pero él nunca había hecho nada de eso…

Lo había intentado y vaya que lo había hecho, ya llevaba horas sentado en el mismo lugar rayando, rasgando y nada….NADA! resignado miro hacia el cielo, esa noche estaba precioso, no había ninguna nube, la luna y estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor, suspiro con cansancio….como haría una canción para ella?, si nada le venía a la mente y peor aun cuando lograba hacer rimar algunas palabras no le gustaba, nuevamente suspiro….

Aioria?-escucho el león, el repentino llamado lo había hecho respingarse, había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que su amigo de Aries estaba detrás de él, se giro para mirarlo y lo entro con una expresión de preocupación-estas bien?- volvió a preguntar

Mu, no me había dado cuenta…disculpa-hablo después de un momento- puedo ayudarte?-pregunto, ignorando las anteriores preguntas del de Aries

No, solo pasaba-contesto el lemuriano sonriendo-veo que interrumpí-agrego al ver varias bolas de papel regadas por todo el piso y una pequeña libreta en las manos de Aioria.

Aioria se sonrojo al escuchar a su compañero – no, no interrumpes…-callo un momento- Mu…te puedo hacer una pregunta?-cuestiono el león aun sonrojado, el lemuriano asintió aunque un poco confundido por el repentino cambio de tema -si tu…tuvieras que hacer una canción…para alguien especial…-respiro- como la harías? – termino de hablar más sonrojado.

El lemuriano medito un poco –bueno… yo…-comenzó-supongo que lo haría expresando lo que siento, sea agradeciéndole o diciendo le lo que siento por ella-contesto, pero al ver aun el gesto de confusión de su compañero agrego- …pero si lo que quieres decirle a esa persona es algo sumamente importante y especial…creo que debes expresarle lo que tu corazón siente el verla o como te enamoraste de ella-termino de hablar esperando que con eso su compañero haya captado la idea

Aioria medito un poco las palabras de su compañero y amigo, el tenia razón si hacia esta canción de todo corazón tal vez podría al fin hacer algo que le agradar, sonrió con la idea…al notar a su amigo sonreír Mu comprendió que sus palabras pudieron ayudarlo satisfecho con eso se despidió de su compañero para regresar a su templo.

Al ver desaparecer a su compañero de Aires, corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería ser interrumpido…comenzaría de nuevo y esta vez lo lograría…

Había pasado ya varios minutos… y al fin, Aioria sonrió victorioso lo había logrado…una canción…una canción para ella, la cual expresaba lo que sentía, ahora solo tenía que esperar que llegara…

Aioria!- llamo la amazona desde la entrada del templo-estas aquí?-volvió a llamar

Donde más-escucho al león, sonrió al ver su figura que se acercaba a ella- creí que vendrías mas temprano? –pregunto

Si, sé que me tarde- sonrió un poco nerviosa-pero Shaina me mantuvo ocupada y pues…ya llegue…para que quisiste que viniera?- le cuestiono

Pues quería que vieras algo- le contesto- o mejor dicho quiero tu opinión.

Marion lo miro un poco confundida, aunque el león no lo noto por la máscara-sobre qué?-hablo

De esto- dijo entregándole una libreta que se notaba que le había quitado varias hojas-léelo y dime qué opinas

Marín miro la libreta luego a Aioria antes de empezar….

"_**Te amare**_

_**Con la paz de las montañas te amare**_

_**Con locura y equilibrio te amare**_

_**Con la rabia de mis años**_

_**Como me enseñaste a ser**_

_**En secreto y en silencio te amare**_

_**Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amare**_

_**En lo falso y en lo cierto**_

_**Con el corazón abierto**_

_**Por ser algo no perfecto te amare**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Como no está permitido**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Como nunca se ha sabido**_

_**Porque así lo eh decido te amare**_

_**Por ponerte un ejemplo te diré**_

_**Cuando tejas manos frías te amare**_

_**Con tu mala ortografía y Tu no saber perder**_

_**Con tus defectos y manías te amare**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Porque fuiste algo importante**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Cundo ya no estés presente**_

_**Seguirás siendo costumbre y te amare**_

_**Al caer cada noche esperare**_

_**Que seas luna llena y te amare**_

_**Y aunque queden pocos restos de señal**_

_**De lo que fue seguirás cerca**_

_**Y muy dentro te amare**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**A golpe de recuerdo te amare**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Hasta el último momento**_

_**A pesar de todo siempre te amare"**_

Al terminar de leer Marín, sentía una mescla de sentimientos, amor asía el hombre que estaba frente a ella, envidia por la mujer a quien él le dedicaba tan lindos sentimientos, cólera así ella por no haber logrado hacer que el león se enamorara de ella, y felicidad?... si por saber que su amigo había encontrado alguien a quien amar… aun que le doliera tenía que ser feliz por el…

Te gusto?- escucho preguntarle, el león, trato de hablar pero no pudo un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía y sin que se diera cuenta unas lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas…en ese momento agradecía a todos los dioses por tener las mascara…Si…esta…preciosa-hablo por fin

La sonrisa de Aioria creció, saber que la canción que había escrito con todo su amor le gustaba a Marín, le llenaba de gran alegría

Me alegra, que te haya gustado- dijo sonriendo aun mas

Espero le guste a ella- dijo Marín entregándole la libreta y tratando de dejar de temblar y hablar normal

Aioria sonrió a un mas (si eso es posible), estiro la mano para recibir la libreta

Pues si..yo esperaba lo mismo-contesto sosteniendo la mano del águila- y ahora que se que le ha gustado, puedo sentirme feliz-suspiro-…Marín…esta canción…es…es para ti-termino de hablar sonrojado

Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su caballero amado, todos lo sentimientos que tenia se convirtieron en emoción y amor. Su amado león le dedicaba una canción, con una letra tan hermosa, su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad y una hermosa y gran sonrisa se formo es su rostro…se quito la mascar para mirar directamente a su amado, ya no le importaba nada!, al fin el león sería el primero en ver su rostro y ella ya había elegido amarlo…

Al ver su hermoso rostro húmedo y sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas el león se acero para abrazarla, el no quería hacerla llorar…_tal vez ella no sienta lo mismo, por eso llora_…pensó el león, pero lo que pasa no se lo esperaba, la amazona en un impulso atrapo los labios de Aiora, el tardo un poco en procesar lo que pasaba, para después corresponderle…

"_un beso a la luz de la luna y estrellas, un beso lleno de amor, el primero de sus vidas y tal vez el ultimo, no lo sabía…lo único que sabían era que se amaban…"_

2

Una vez más se encontraba en la entrada del quinto templo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez no de felicidad como la última vez, sino de dolor por no haber llegado a tiempo para verlo, sabía que élhabía partido al inframundo junto a Milo y Mu, pero no estaba segura que regresaría pues a pesar de ser un caballero dorado, esa guerra era la más peligrosa, se abrazo a sí misma, esa noche hacia mucho frio, ese frio anunciaba el fin del verano…el verano se fue y con el su calor….

Corría, corría con desesperaciones, había sentido los cosmos de Atena y los cinco caballeros de bronce pero ni un rastro de los cosmos de los dorados, su corazón le decía que había esperanza, pero su razón le decía que ellos…él no habían regresado….llego agitada, apenas y podía respirar, se acercó temerosa…y como sus cosmos se lo habían revelado, solo ellos seis estaban, sin que pudiera hacer nada las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, ya no podía mas… el amor, se fue y ella no pudo ni siquiera despedirse…se giro y nuevamente comenzó a correr esta vez con dirección al mar….

Aioria!- grito con el rostro lleno de lagrimas-….porque?!...porque?...-cayo de rodillas

_**Sin ti, siento en mí la soledad **_

_**De un verano que se va **_

_**Y al final te vi marchar **_

_**Sin ti, voy buscando tu voz **_

_**Y sigo soñando que **_

_**al final tu volverás**_

_**amor vuelve, vuelve**_

_**vuelve quiero yo gritar **_

_**querido vuelve, vuelve**_

_**un verano que se va **_

_**y esperare por ti y junto al mar**_

_**te esperare mi amor **_

_**sin ti, siento un vacío en mi**_

_**necesito verte amor **_

_**te esperare junto al mar **_

_**sin ti, voy buscando tu voz**_

_**y sigo soñando **_

_**al final tu volverás**_

_**amor vuelve, vuelve **_

_**se que con el sol vendrás **_

_**amor vuelve, vuelve**_

_**un verano que se va**_

_**y esperare…**_

"**y así cada tarde te espero **

**Tratando de dibujar**

**tu nombre en la arena**

**a veces te veo llegando **

**con tu pelo desordenado**

**y tu sonrisa de niño**

**tal vez algún día tu vuelvas**

**y solo sé que te estaré esperando **_**"**_

Un mes después…

Una joven miraba al sol ocultarse sentada en la orilla del mar…

Aioria….-susurro

**FIN**

_**NA: este finc termina un poco triste…pero no es porque yo quiera eh?...es solo que asi me quedo**_

_**Espero les guste y si no igual dejen un mensajito…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Te amare- Esperando

Marín se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la quinta casa, con sus hermosos ojos azules empañados en lagrimas miraba hacia el cielo con nostalgia. Se sentía decepcionada de si misma, como es que a pesar de ser una amazona, no pudo llegar a tiempo? Cómo? Daría todo por haber llegado a tiempo y despedirse del antes que partiera…!_como siempre tarde!-_se dijo a si misma

Ya estaba un buen rato en ese lugar, cuando decidió que era hora de levantarse y marcharse ya nada podía hacer…pero de repente sintió la explosión de cosmos de los caballeros dorados…y luego nada, no se sentía ya mas cosmos alguno, nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron al comprender que significaba eso…_Aioria!-_ pensó derramando lagrimas, fue en ese momento que sintió un pequeño y efímero cosmos en la casa de leo, su corazón se detuvo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sin siquiera ordenarles avanzar, ya se encontraba corriendo al interior del templo…

Fue ahí donde encontró la pequeña luz, esa luz que ahora representaba al gran león dorado, aquel que supero todas las dificultadas para convertirse en un caballero de elite, aquel que había robado su corazón y que ahora era eso…una pequeña luz…se acercó para intentar tomarla en sus manos, cuando de repente izo una pequeña explosión y desapareció dejando a la vista un sobre con el nombre de Marín…lo tomo en sus manos, la abrió con ansias y lo que encontró fue…

_**Hola…**_

_**Supongo que no te esperabas algo así de mi verdad?...jajá si, ni yo me la creo jajá… sé que nunca se me ha dado muy bien hacer esto pero…si quieres lograr hacer algo, hay que intentar hacerlo no?... bueno, sé que cuando leas esta carta tal vez… tal vez yo ya no esté aquí, pues como sabes la guerra santa se acerca y aunque lo que te diré me hubiese gustado decírtelo de frente no se pudo, ya que cuando junte el valor suficiente para decírtelo tu ya no estabas mas en el santuario…no se cual fue el motivo de tu partida y creo que tampoco debería saberlo…y si a de serte sincero me dolió un poco no saber nada de ti…y ahora que lo pienso Milo tuvo razón jajaja soy un gato tonto, por no haberte dicho esto cuando estabas cerca, pero ya de nada sirve arrepentirse… ya que todo tiene su tiempo y si no haces las cosas a su debido tiempo de nada sirve arrepentirse después…La siguiente letra , es de un cantante español llamado Miguel Bose, la escuche una vez con Milo, Aldebarán, Mu y aunque no lo creas con Shaka jajá fue algo gracioso por que Milo se la canto a Mu jajá todos empezamos a reír pues la cara que puso Mu era digna de ver jajaja pero sobre todo por la forma en que Milo la interpreto con todo y mímica jajá ese momento fue inolvidable jajaja…espero te guste tanto como a mi… **_

"_**Te amare**_

_**Con la paz de las montañas te amare**_

_**Con locura y equilibrio te amare**_

_**Con la rabia de mis años**_

_**Como me enseñaste a ser**_

_**En secreto y en silencio te amare**_

_**Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amare**_

_**En lo falso y en lo cierto**_

_**Con el corazón abierto**_

_**Por ser algo no perfecto te amare**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Como no está permitido**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Como nunca se ha sabido**_

_**Porque así lo eh decido te amare**_

_**Por ponerte un ejemplo te diré**_

_**Cuando tejas manos frías te amare**_

_**Con tu mala ortografía y Tu no saber perder**_

_**Con tus defectos y manías te amare**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Porque fuiste algo importante**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Cundo ya no estés presente**_

_**Seguirás siendo costumbre y te amare**_

_**Al caer cada noche esperare**_

_**Que seas luna llena y te amare**_

_**Y aunque queden pocos restos de señal**_

_**De lo que fue seguirás cerca**_

_**Y muy dentro te amare**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**A golpe de recuerdo te amare**_

_**Te amare te amare**_

_**Hasta el último momento**_

_**A pesar de todo siempre te amare"**_

_**Espero te haya gustado porque esta letra refleja lo mucho que te quiero y mucho más que te AMO y aunque sé que es un sentimiento no muto, quise que lo supieras…**_

_**PD. **_

_**Espero seas feliz, sabes que eso es lo que más me gustaría…linda Marín, cuídate y se feliz…**_

_**ATTE:**_

_**Caballero dorado de leo, Aioria**_

Con la carta en las manos, Marín se dejo caer en la cama de leo, esa cama, esa habitación, todo ahí tenía su aroma, aquel el cual ella siempre llevo impregnado en sus sentidos tratando de recordarlo sobre todo en las misiones que la alejaban de él. Pero y ahora que aria, si el ya jamás regresaría, con quien contaría cuando se sintiera sola, con quien? Ya no había más Aioria…ya no más a quien Amar, ni tampoco a quien contestarle un _**yo también te amo**_…

_**Sin ti, siento en mí la soledad **_

_**De un verano que se va **_

_**Y al final te vi marchar **_

_**Sin ti, voy buscando tu voz **_

_**Y sigo soñando que **_

_**al final tu volverás**_

_**amor vuelve, vuelve**_

_**vuelve quiero yo gritar **_

_**querido vuelve, vuelve**_

_**un verano que se va **_

_**y esperare por ti y junto al mar**_

_**te esperare mi amor **_

_**sin ti, siento un vacío en mi**_

_**necesito verte amor **_

_**te esperare junto al mar **_

_**sin ti, voy buscando tu voz**_

_**y sigo soñando **_

_**al final tu volverás**_

_**amor vuelve, vuelve **_

_**se que con el sol vendrás **_

_**amor vuelve, vuelve**_

_**un verano que se va**_

_**y esperare…**_

"**y así cada tarde te espero **

**Tratando de dibujar**

**tu nombre en la arena**

**a veces te veo llegando **

**con tu pelo desordenado**

**y tu sonrisa de niño**

**tal vez algún día tu vuelvas**

**y solo sé que te estaré esperando **_**"**_

Horas, días, semanas han pasado y aun con la mirada fija en el mar con el cabello mecido por el viento, ella seguía yendo a ese lugar aquel lugar el cual presencio su primer encuentro, aquel donde su amistad fue creciendo, aquel donde ella lo esperara aunque sea solo un sueño…ella siempre lo esperara…

_**N/A: hola, aquí les traigo el finc "original", pues así es como en verdad se me ocurrió, aunque el otro es algo parecido creo, en fin para mí son diferentes…jajá se me ocurrió colgarlos a ambos, espero y les guste ambos espero se merezca un reviews o PM con sus comentarios…gracias por leer **_


End file.
